


welcome wagon

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Freddie Watts arrives in Soapberry Springs to find the town in a state of martial law. He avoids trouble by taking refuge with Ephram Pettaline -- and the both of them find something much more than they could have expected from a random encounter.
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673
Kudos: 3





	welcome wagon

**Author's Note:**

> > Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)  
> 

As Freddie wandered around Soapberry with Ollie at his heels - untethered, because a leash was beneath the both of them - casting a critical eye on the place that was to be his new ‘home’ for the foreseeable future, he couldn’t help but wonder why a place that fancied itself a sanctuary seemed to be so fastidiously fascist about the rules?  
  
Especially rules that seemed to come equipped with arm-bands and jackboots.  
  
Pausing in front of a block of posters, Freddie raised an eyebrow as he examined them a little more closely. Blood rationing, werewolf registration, selkie tags, dust abuse…  
  
He bristled. Dust abuse? What in the bloody hell was dust abuse? Certainly ‘abuse’ had to be in the eye of the beholder. And wrongful use was a little on the vague side too. Who died and made the Sheriff’s Department, or whoever these poster people were, the arbiters of taste, Freddie thought, wrinkling his nose. As far as he was concerned, his use of dust was always right - right for him - however he wished to employ it.  
  
And really, who else’s opinion mattered?  
  
He glanced down at Oliver, who was already looking up at him, sensing his unhappiness, and lifted the little dog into his arms. “Well, mate,” Freddie murmured, turning back to the garishly colored warnings, “-I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore…”  
  
“Funny,” Ephram drawled, “since I been feeling lately like I’m missin’ a brain.” He took a drag on his cigarette, sidling closer to the man who was holding his dog and staring at the posters with the bewildered resentment that most Soapberry residents had greeted them with. Ephram had been out on his unofficial, personal patrol duty that he’d tasked himself with, on the lookout for Ned’s Boys making mischief or Lions Rising retaliating with their own propaganda.  
  
He drew a little closer, dropping his lighter and bending to pick it up, managing to brush against Freddie’s hip on the way back up. Witch powers kicking in to identify the man’s species with that simple touch, Ephram gestured towards the fairy poster. “So, how bout it?” he asked. “Been too liberal with your fairy dust lately? Lord knows we witches are having a rough time of it.”  
  
That wasn’t exactly the whole truth, but Ephram was mostly concerned with reassuring this man that he wasn’t one of Ned’s Shitheads out to trap him. “Name’s Ephram Pettaline.”  
  
Turning to get a look at the owner of the voice, Freddie cracked a smile. “I’m not surprised,” he said, “Being forced to adhere to this kind of drivel must make you feel as though it’s starting to atrophy.”  
  
He watched curiously as the man beside him made a casually-calculated move, dropping his lighter and then brushing against Freddie on it’s retrieval from the pavement, making him wonder if he was about to be the victim of a very insouciant pickpocket - when suddenly the other man spoke again and all was revealed.  
  
Whether Freddie wanted it revealed or not, it seemed. Bloody witches.  
  
“Just liberal enough, I like to think,” he replied, knowing his ruffled feathers at being rumbled magically as a fairy without his consent were hardly this man’s fault. “And as my dust is something I generate with my own body,” he carried on wryly, “I loathe the idea of being told what I can and can’t do with it. Does this town exist inside a time vortex? A parallel dimension? Are women here allowed to vote?”  
  
He sighed, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation, then scratched Oliver behind the ears before looking up at the witch again. “Care to tell me what a ley line is though?” he asked, smirking and nodding toward the poster in question. “Apparently, my very life could be at stake.”  
  
“And unfortunately we ain’t got no Yellow Brick Road to follow.” Ephram reached out to give the little dog his fingertips to smell before scratching its tiny head. “You must be new in town,” he remarked, and jerked his chin in the direction of the posters. “All this mess come about right recently, what with a new Sheriff in town. Before that wasn’t none’a this nonsense. You coulda run buck nekkid down the thoroughfare pitchin’ your fairy dust left and right and wouldn’t nobody bat an eye.” Grinning, Ephram rocked back on his heels and squinted at Freddie up and down, saying, “–hell, now that I done conjured up that image, I wouldn’t of minded seeing that my _own_ damn self.”

Freddie, who’d been nodding along as Ephram filled him in on a little of Sumner’s most recent and unattractive history, couldn’t help but preen a little under his sudden attention, shooting a grin right back at him. “Well, the night is young yet, darling,” he said, “-so I wouldn’t count anything out.”  
  
Tugging Freddie’s sleeve, Ephram indicated that they should walk, saying in a casual undertone, “Best not linger near them posters or we’ll get Ned’s Boys rollin’ up on us for looking to do mischief or some damn thing.” He blew a plume of smoke and went on to explain, “A ley line is a naturally occurring vein of pure mana, which is what us witches use to fuel our magic. Yonder posters are basically meant to cut down how much power witchfolk got to use.” A swirling spring green light played over Ephram’s knuckles as he explained, with a golden glow brightening around his eyes.  
  
When Ephram tugged at his sleeve, Freddie fell into step beside him. “I suppose I should be grateful they haven’t imposed a curfew yet,” he muttered as they walked. Then he thought for a moment, smirked, and added, “Though getting to bed early certainly can have it’s advantages…”  
  
Freddie nodded again at the other man’s explanation of ley lines to show that he understood, the subtle expression of power a compelling visual aid - on top of being a little physically appealing in it’s own right.   
  
Ephram gave a delighted little huff at Freddie’s response to being checked out. It was rare that any of the men in Soapberry that he tested the waters with proved responsive, and God knew the fairy was easy on the eyes and appealing personality-wise. He snickered at Freddie’s innuendo about going to bed early, saying, “So long as you ain’t using fairy dust excessively once you get to bed, I reckon. Hey, do you'ns do that? Use fairy dust during sex? I ain’t never hooked up with no fairy folk before so I got no idea.”

Freddie grinned wickedly. “Never?” he asked, “Well, that’s certainly something you should set about changing, love. We’re an experience not to be missed.”  
  
“And in answer to your question,” he carried on, eyes sparkling, “I can’t speak for anyone else, but I’ve never needed any help in that particular department. Though I have been known to glamour away my wings in mixed company.” Creating a little dust in the palm of his hand, he sprinkled it over Oliver, leaving the little dog temporarily looking like an exceptionally gangly Sphinx cat. Freddie winked. “But parlor tricks don’t really count, do they? Some things simply don’t need any improvement.” He returned to the subject of magic ley. “And I take it these lines are being patrolled by the Sheriff now? Lest one, or all, of you all rise up and cut this idiocy down?”  
  
Ephram found the thought intriguing, in the same way that witch magic seemed to interest Freddie, given his follow-up questions. “Seems that way,” Ephram agreed. “Most’ve these decrees either register our activities or wanna divide us up, get us suspicious bout each other.” He shot a crooked grin at Freddie. “Sometimes they seem to have the opposite effect, though – plenty of townsfolk meetin’ and greetin’ with species they never had reason to make contact with before.”

  
Freddie flashed Ephram a teasing smile when the witch told him that the current dictatorial regulations seemed to be failing in their efforts to divide and conquer the supernatural population of Soapberry. “Sometimes a little fraternization is just what the doctor ordered. The more contact the better…”  
  
They’d reached the docks by now, and Ephram led Freddie out onto Pier 5, gesturing at the warehouse there. “This here’s mine,” he said, a quiet pride in his voice. “We can get off the streets for a spell, and you can warm up. If you like moonshine, that is. Or if you get cold at all, for that matter.”

Following Ephram out onto the pier, Freddie set Ollie down, softly murmuring, “Do try to remember what happened in Venice, and stay away from the edge - because of all the things I have a mind to do tonight, blowing you dry isn’t one of them,” before turning to look at building behind him that Ephram was referring to. He gave an appreciative whistle - Freddie had no idea what exactly Ephram did for a living in a place like this, but he had every intention of finding out - anticipation beginning to crackle through him at the invitation inside. Ephram pitched the butt of his cigarette into the bucket filled with sand for that purpose, reaching over to pinch the pointed shell of Freddie’s ear to test his temperature.  
  
“A little warm-up sounds wonderful,” Freddie said, stepping slightly closer when the witch pinched his ear, “-however you feel you’d like to provide it.”  
  
From the way Freddie rolled out the words, sodden with innuendo, Ephram had no doubt that the fairy knew what he was talking about when he advertised the fairy sex experience as something singular. Followed up with his comment about fraternization. By the time Freddie moved closer once Ephram touched his ear, it was about all the witch could handle. With a low growl in his throat, Ephram moved his hand to the side of Freddie’s neck, leaning in to press a kiss against that sensuous mouth. Hard and feverish at first, then softening down so he could taste instead of devour.  
  
“Inside,” Ephram said once he pulled back, and opened the warehouse for them. Since Freddie seemed all right with leaving Oliver out on the dock, Ephram didn’t worry about it either; besides, Asker’s old doghouse was still sitting there, in case the little animal wanted some shelter.  
  
It was warmer in the warehouse, but not by much; Ephram usually relied on the heat lamp in his office in the colder months. But right now, flush with blood and desire, he didn’t bother getting them into his office. Instead, he leaned heavily into Freddie to push him against the wall, biting at the fairy’s mouth as his magic started to rise again. Small green-and-gold stars shimmered into existence around them, casting enough light for them to see, and a filigree of the same energy rose along Ephram’s skin, winding along Freddie as well where Ephram touched him.  
  
_Yes_ , Freddie thought as Ephram kissed him - just the way he liked it from a man; equal measures of push and pull, strength and seduction, that never failed to light a fire under his skin - this was precisely what he needed tonight.  
  
Nothing warmed him to a new place, a new persona, like a good fuck.  
  
And so far - right from the moment he’d drawn their lips together outside on the pier - Ephram was very, very good. Nevermind the fact that there was something more than a little satisfying about the way Ephram’s arousal and his magic seemed tied together; making Freddie want more of all of it, as that green-gold glow crawled over him, leaving his nerve endings buzzing.

“You wouldn’t need to glamour nothin’ with me,” Ephram grinned against Freddie’s cheekbone, settling into a slow, easy grind against the other man. “Pretty fuckin’ sure I’d like you just the way you are, no fairy dust needed.”  
  
Freddie groaned low in the back of his throat as Ephram bit at lips, nipping back, and then opening up for him, rocking his hips forward, and slipping his arms around him to tug him closer. “Flattery will get you everywhere. But you’d better take a closer look to be safe, darling,” Freddie murmured a little breathlessly, when Ephram abandoned his mouth; answering the witch’s steady, teasing grind by shifting his thighs apart in a clear invitation, smirking, “-I’d hate to be a disappointment.”  
  
“So far you and disappointment don’t seem to have ever made acquaintance,” Ephram drawled, grinning back. Freddie’s body was so fucking thick and strong and good under Ephram’s greedy hands, grasping and pawing at the man; and he spoke plainly, with open invitation, making Ephram feel like for once this attempt at hooking up with a man wasn’t going to abruptly go south.

...well, in a matter of speaking.  
  
He slid to his knees smoothly enough, fingers dipping into the waistband of Freddie’s trousers to meet at the front where he thumbed the button of his fly open, tugged down his zipper. The heat and the scent of both of them getting aroused was warm and heavy in the air, and once Ephram was able to unfurl the thick coil of Freddie’s cock, he couldn’t hold back a moan. And then he couldn’t hold back from tasting it, just the head, the slit, before sinking his mouth down along the length of it.  
  
One hand wrapped around the base of Freddie’s cock, Ephram grabbed the back of the fairy’s thigh with the other, starting to slide his mouth along Freddie’s prick with more fervour. “Fuckin’ hell, I needed this,” Ephram said, panting when he pulled off for a moment and looked up at Freddie. “You’re like manna from fuckin’ Heaven, honey,” he said, meaning every word, and wrapped his lips around just the head of Freddie’s cock, laving it with the flat of his tongue and then sucking hard.  
  
“And you, Ephram, are more than welcome to keep talking as much as you like…” Freddie replied, his voice dropping down to something close to a purr. There were few things in this world he enjoyed as much as compliments; and an ego stroke from a talented tongue could-  
  
Oh, _hello_.  
  
Freddie’s train of thought was derailed as Ephram sank down to his knees, wasting no time in taking Freddie’s cock - already hard and leaking in anticipation - out of his trousers and into that wonderful mouth. “My God…” Freddie groaned, burying one hand greedily in the witch’s hair, his own head dropping back against the wall, “-if I hadn’t been planning to let you fuck me before, love, I certainly am now…”  
  
Moaning as Ephram sucked him; his fingers digging gently, rhythmically, into Ephram’s scalp, carding through his hair, Freddie did his best to remember his manners; fighting the urge to buck his hips - but when the other man pulled back to speak, his lips wet and red from his efforts, the sweet-talk hitting Freddie in all the right places, he couldn’t help the way his thighs seemed to part just a little further of their own accord.  
  
Or the noise he made when Ephram went back to work.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ make me come yet,” he panted roughly, swallowing hard, “Get your fucking clothes off…”  
  
Every time Freddie called him ‘love’ in that voice and accent like shattered dark sugar, Ephram felt a pulse of heat go through his entire body. How Freddie managed to sound so fucking debauched and so ... _fond_ at the same time Ephram had no idea, but he was eager for it, for those fingers in his hair, for the gentle motions of the fairy's hips. Being polite for now, sussing things out, which Ephram approved of. It was a good way to start.  
  
As he pulled off of Freddie’s delectable cock again, already missing the way it fit perfectly in his mouth, Ephram stood, pushing and rubbing against Freddie’s thick, muscled body on the way up. “If I made you come now it’s only so’s I could do it again later,” he promised, licking against Freddie’s lips – Jesus Christ, those sinful-sweet lips – before obeying Freddie’s demand. Off came Ephram’s plaid shirt and the t-shirt beneath, then the sneakers and jeans, underwear going down with them. Soon enough he was naked, the little pinpoints of gold and green flickering against his skin.  
  
Grasping his own erect prick, Ephram wrapped finger by finger of his big paw around Freddie’s as well, still wet from his own mouth. “Now, about that fuckin’ you mentioned,” he panted, jerking them both so roughly that he made himself gasp.  
  
“Christ,” Freddie murmured raggedly as Ephram stroked them, reaching for him with greedy hands, desperate to touch him wherever he could, to feel that power radiate up through his fingertips, “-it was an _invitation_ , darling…”  
  
He rolled his hips a little harder, leaning in to bite gently at Ephram’s lower lip, and tugged the other man closer. “For you to fuck me as hard as you like…”  
  
“… _any way_ that you like…” he breathed into Ephram’s mouth.  
  
Kissing the other man deep and long, dirty and full of promise, Freddie suddenly stilled the hand on his cock and pushed Ephram back just far enough to give himself room to maneuver, stripping himself down to nothing. Eyes locked on Ephram’s the whole time, Freddie tossed his clothes aside carelessly, and then reached for the witch again as he unfolded his wings, pulling him back into his arms.  
  
As if Freddie offering himself up for Ephram to use in whatever way he saw fit wasn’t hot enough, the way that he took his clothes off spurred another jolt of desire, Ephram’s cock jumping in his hand as he squeezed it, waiting. The lines of Freddie’s body were curved but taut, his muscles moving in symphony as he made himself gloriously, luxuriously naked. “I done died and gone to heaven,” Ephram proclaimed, but then–  
  
– _then_ Freddie unfurled his wings. He pulled Ephram back against his tantalizing body, too, but even the delicious shock of them being skin-to-skin couldn’t distract Ephram from staring at those wings. “I…” Ephram started, his hands clasping and digging into wherever he could hold Freddie, but he never made it to being able to articulate the dizzy lust that filled him up when he saw those otherworldly appendages.  
  
Growling instead, he wrapped a hand around the back of the fairy’s neck and dragged Freddie over to a barrel, turning him around and pushing him belly-down over it. “Need this, need to see those fuckin’ magnificent wings over me while I get you ready, honey,” Ephram muttered, his voice almost angry at how deeply he wanted to get as close to Freddie as he could, till their bodies could barely be told apart. Dropping to his knees again, Ephram spread Freddie wide open with his hands and pushed his fevered tongue against his hole, moving his fingers in as well to help with working Freddie open. He worked sloppy, the precome and spit wetting his beard, the soft bristles of it no doubt upping the sensations that the fairy was feeling.  
  
Freddie was used to a certain amount of accolade when he took his clothes off - hungry eyes, murmurs of appreciation, and so on - but it was rare that he genuinely reduced someone to speechlessness. And the fact that it was this man, Ephram - who seemed somehow to be able to instinctively find all the right ways to pluck Freddie’s strings - had him thrumming with satisfaction; desperate to demonstrate all the ways he was worthy of that particular response.  
  
Eager to please, and to be pleased in return.  
  
He’d forgotten how good it could feel to really show off everything he had to offer; glamour be damned. Because humans could be a bit…narrow, when it came right down to it-  
  
And Ephram was anything _but_.  
  
His cock throbbing when Ephram manhandled him down over the barrel, the harshness of the way he called him ‘honey’ making Freddie bite back a moan, he flexed his wings once, and then groaned, loud and guttural, as Ephram spread him wide and began to lick him open. And the more Ephram pushed his fingers and tongue inside, working him and stretching him; the more Freddie pushed back against him.  
  
“That’s it,” he managed to grit out, fingers digging into the wood of the barrel, his sticky cock rubbing against it when his thighs trembled, making his breath hitch, “…just like that…”  
  
But it wasn’t enough. Not yet.  
  
Freddie flexed his wings again, barely even aware he was doing it, and ground back desperately against Ephram’s mouth. He was beyond ready. They’d already surpassed want, and plunged headlong into need.  
  
Hanging his head as he swore under his breath, groaning when Ephram touched the right place inside, Freddie swallowed hard and rasped, “ _Now_ , love; give it to me now…just _fuck_ me…”

“Whatever you want, darlin’,” Ephram murmured, admiring the way that Freddie seemed to know just how to spread himself open pinned there against the barrel, presenting himself a delectable prize for the claiming. The beat of Freddie’s incredible wings, fast and light, was still reverberating in Ephram’s head, the sight of those delicate things moving over the heavy, beautiful muscle of the fairy’s back. He scraped his teeth along the curve of Freddie’s ass before standing up, and at that point Ephram couldn’t resist anymore; he pressed one thumb deliberately at the base of one of those wings, where it joined Freddie’s body. That was all he did, press there, to feel the intricate architecture of that wing where it began.

His nerve-endings humming in anticipation, muscles tight, anxious for what was coming next, the last thing Freddie expected to feel was the gentle pressure of Ephram’s touch at the base of his wing - it had been quite a long time since he’d been with someone mentally equipped to experience his body in its completely natural state; and even then most left his wings alone, either out of lack of interest, or intimidation.  
  
But this witch clearly had no such qualms; and Freddie immediately shuddered with pleasure, his cock - hanging hard and heavy between his legs; the tip slick with desire - jumping at the contact. “Fucking hell…” he murmured breathlessly, “-you’re quite the overachiever, aren’t you, sweetheart?”  
  
Grasping his cock in his free hand, the witch guided the tip to that slightly reddened, clutching hole and jerked his hips forward, sharp and short. When he felt the blunt head of Ephram’s cock nudge against his hole, Freddie widened his stance, eager for him; and he didn’t bother holding back his satisfied groan when Ephram snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep, letting it reverberate through the empty warehouse. Ephram's thumb rubbed up that wing-joint as he reached around and pressed his hand against Freddie’s belly, pushing his mouth against the fairy’s back. “Let’s see if I can fuck you hard enough that I feel my cockhead in my palm, huh?” he murmured, licking an errant drop of sweat from the dip of Freddie’s spine.  
  
With that, Ephram ceased talking, at least for the short term. Because he was too busy thrusting in and out of Freddie’s plush, tight hole until he found a rhythm, and then Ephram picked up speed. It wasn’t long before the obscene wet _slap-slap-slap_ was echoing through the vast warehouse, Freddie’s cock bumping against Ephram’s hand on every lunge.  
  
Biting his lip at the perfect burn of being stretched around another man, of being filled by him, that thumb stroking his wing-joint making him light-headed, Freddie just nodded at Ephram’s question; his assent coming in the form of a low groan from the back of his throat as the witch pushed against his belly, and the tight squeeze of his muscles around Ephram’s cock.  
  
Freddie urged him on, greedy for it, rocking back into every thrust; tempted to push Ephram’s hand lower, but wanting to drag out his gratification - both of their gratification - for as long as he possibly could.  
  
“Can feel it, honey, right there ticklin’ my palm.” Ephram licked right up to the base of the other wing, nudging it with his nose and inhaling deeply. There was a slight shift in scent between Freddie’s damp unctuous skin and the more sun-warmed bedsheets air of his wings, and he hummed appreciatively, “My cock so deep in your guts I’m rearranging your insides, hmmm?”  
  
He pushed his hand in with more pressure for a few strokes before moving it up Freddie’s chest, groaning in pleasure at the feel of all his well-defined musculature and the luxuriousness of his skin. “You’re a first-class fuck and no mistake,” Ephram praised Freddie, voice sodden with passion as he plunged into the other man again and again, his cock missing the tight velvet heat for the two seconds he pulled out before ramming back in again.  
  
Ephram’s hand came to rest between Freddie's collarbones, tugging him more upright from the barrel; it changed the angle so he was stabbing up into the fairy’s body and he could hear the thump of Freddie’s cock against his taut belly on each lunge. “Motherfuck,” Ephram swore, pressing his forehead against the broad line of Freddie’s shoulders and rubbing his sweaty blond hair there, eyes screwed shut. “Mother _fuck_ am I glad I run into you out there.”  
  
His mouth, already smeared in the salt and wet of Freddie’s skin, naturally moved to the top edge of one wing, and Ephram moved his other hand down to throttle Freddie’s cock with it. Shoving his thumb under the ridge of the fairy’s cockhead, Ephram closed his mouth gently over the wing-ridge, pushing his tongue against it with a moan as he fucked into Freddie’s ass with no end in sight.  
  
Freddie wasn’t sure which was driving him madder; the dirty-sweet Southern drawl of Ephram’s words as he murmured delectable filth into Freddie’s ears, or the warm wet drag of the witch’s tongue as it dragged tantalizingly up the base of his wing.  
  
But the specifics really didn’t matter. The whole was greater than the sum of its parts, and it was the combination of the two - along with the glorious ache of the cock inside him - that was shaking him apart.  
  
And he _loved_ it; he didn’t want it to stop. Truth be told, Freddie couldn’t remember the last time he’d been fucked like this - with intent, and abandon, and skill - and his body just wanted _more_. Quantity didn’t ensure quality after all, and Freddie had grown as bored with his conquests of late as he had everything else - though even that boredom hadn’t done much to curtail his pursuits. One couldn’t give up hope, after all.  
  
His delicious witch was living proof of that.  
  
Ephram touched Freddie like he _owned_ him; his groans of approval and appreciation stoking Freddie’s pride higher; his praise going straight to Freddie’s cock, and Freddie found that being declared a _first-class fuck_ had never sounded so much like poetry. “You’re not so bad yourself, love,” he panted, clenching hard around Ephram as he pounded into him; a bereft whimper escaping when suddenly Ephram pulled out, leaving Freddie needy and empty.  
  
Not for long; only for a second or two - but it had seemed devastating all the same.  
  
Freddie moaned, thick and guttural, when Ephram thrust back in, deeper and harder than before, and allowed himself to be tugged upright, the change in angle stealing what little breath he had left; his cock slapping against his belly as Ephram fucked him, leaving smears of precome everywhere it touched. He could feel Ephram’s forehead rubbing against his shoulders, sweaty hair against sweatier skin, and he managed to murmur, “…not as glad as I am, darling…Christ…”  
  
And then suddenly, he was gasping out a sob of pleasure as Ephram’s mouth found his wing at what felt like the very instant that his hand closed around Freddie’s cock, still fucking his ass, deep and steady.  
  
Sensory-overload; and Freddie thought he might never recover.  
  
It was _perfection_.  
  
All the sweet names tumbling from Freddie’s mouth (and _Jesus_ , that mouth; Ephram was already planning what he could do with it the next time they hooked up) were like infusions of heat into Ephram’s bloodstream. That was one of Ephram's own habits, speaking with terms of endearment adorning his sentences, but he hadn’t expected it to be so _tantalizing_ when he were on the receiving end of them.  
  
And just as good was the way that Freddie responded to what Ephram did, offering himself up without resorting to the passive inertia of some of his previous bedmates. No, with every move that Ephram made, Freddie was responding with a sound, a movement, a gasping breath, that all served to keep Ephram's blood pumping with a single goal in mind. In a general sense, Ephram was driven more by desire than by ego when it came to sex, but Freddie somehow knew how to dole out his praise in a way that made Ephram preen instead of it kicking up his old insecurities, making him suspicious that he was being made fun of.  
  
“Fuck Almighty, darlin’,” Ephram said, after a long broad-tongued lick between Freddie’s wings, then up the back of his neck, “I feel like I done dug up treasure without realizing it. Where you been all this time? Howcome I ain’t been fuckin’ this gorgeous ass for months?” The questions were nonsense but that wasn’t what Ephram was thinking about, just the way his prick felt when he drove it deep, deep into Freddie’s body. Ephram’s hand began to move faster, jerking Freddie’s cock as his thrusts started to become erratic, more urgent, less controlled.   
  
“Bad luck?” Freddie panted, “…you’ll…” His eyes fluttered closed as Ephram’s ministrations made his synapses misfire beautifully for a moment, pleasure radiating through him in a way that made him tremble, “…you’ll have to make up for lost time, sweetheart…because I…fucking hell Ephram…I’m going to need this again…”

“Just try keeping me away from you after this, Freddie.” Ephram moved his free arm so it was braced along Freddie’s collarbones, gripping his shoulder to keep the fairy’s body pinned where he wanted it. “I don’t give up things I enjoy real easy, and honey, fuckin’ you is gonna be nothin’ short of addictive, I can tell.”  
  
There was a rich, devouring hunger in Freddie that sang out to Ephram, spoke to the same need in him and fed it with eager, suppliant flesh. That instinct to get completely lost in the senses, in the deliciously fatty sound of sweat, and skin, and moans that came unbidden. Freddie had a sincerity to his reactions that Ephram was completely caught up in to the point where he was going entirely on impulse, nothing planned, just total gluttony on the banquet that Freddie was offering him.

Ephram was a man perpetually starving. He could feast off of Freddie forever.  
  
Freddie swallowed hard again, rocking back onto the witch’s thick cock as it drove into him, knowing he’d feel the stretch and burn of it tomorrow too; lingering like the promise of more in the offing.  
  
And God help him if the thought of that didn’t make him throb in Ephram’s fist.

Ephram twisted his hand around Freddie’s cock, thumb slipping over the head to rub against the little slit there. “Mmmm, feel that,” Ephram grunted. “All tender and wet and waitin’ to let loose." His hips sped up at the thought, and Ephram murmured hopefully, "...you think you’d wanna fuck me next time, honey? I ain’t had it for a while, a goddamn _long_ while ... and you, you’re a goddamn dream come to life.” Moaning, he bit down on the ridge of Freddie’s wing, teeth digging in.  
  
Freddie groaned again when Ephram started to rub the head of his cock, playing with the slit, teasing until Freddie whined like an animal, the need for release starting to build in the base of his spine and the pit of his stomach; he reached back and grabbed at Ephram’s hip at the mention of a role-reversal for next time, digging his fingers in desperately. “Fuck, _yes_ …”  
  
He wanted everything they could think of to do to one another. He was absolutely too selfish _not_ to.  
  
“I’m gonna come, love…” Freddie groaned, barely able to catch his breath as Ephram fucked him harder, faster, stroking him roughly and turning his knees to water, “… _make_ me fucking come for you…”  
  
And when Ephram bit down on his wing, Freddie couldn’t hold back anymore. His back arching, he clenched down hard around Ephram’s cock, and spilled in hot, thick pulses into Ephram’s hand, shuddering out a deep wrenching moan of his own.  
  
“Come for me, yeah,” Ephram groaned against Freddie’s neck. “I wanna see it, wanna milk all’a that spunk from you till you’re fuckin’ wasted from it.” Ephram could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer either, not with the way that Freddie kept on dragging his cock inside and clenching down, like the man had the goddamn ocean buried in his belly and Ephram was caught in his tides.  
  
A shudder ran through the ridge of Freddie’s wing as his cock pulsed in Ephram’s hand, and by the time the witch felt the searing thickness of Freddie’s cum dripping down onto his hand, he was hitting orgasm too. Ephram gave a couple of ragged thrusts deep inside Freddie, hand still clenched around the fairy’s prick, and then shot off inside him with a low, rolling growl. It took a few moments for Ephram to empty himself into the tight heat of Freddie’s body, the molten silk of his hole keeping the flow of cum going until the very end.  
  
With a gasp, Ephram slumped heavily against Freddie, nosing compulsively against the side of his neck, up under his jaw as he drowned himself in the scent of the fairy and the parallel thump of their racing heartbeats. Listening to the drag of their slowing breath, finding music in the otherworldly hum of Freddie's blue, incredible wings.

“Freddie, honey,” he murmured with a faint smile, lips curling against damp skin, “You just ruined me for other fairies forever.”


End file.
